Since electronic components and transistors are becoming smaller, modules and chips are becoming smaller accordingly. In multiple packaging manners, highly integrated modules and chips are usually integrate parts such as baseband circuits, radio frequency circuits, and antennas. To ensure no interference between a digital signal, a radio frequency signal, and an antenna, chamber separation and shielding processing are required on function modules.
As shown in FIG. 1a-1d, in the prior art, a production process of performing chamber division and shielding in a manner, for example, laser cutting and metal spraying, is as follows:
a) fixing (for example, welding) a device 11 and a device 12 to a substrate 13 of a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) by using, for example, an SMT (Surface Mounted Technology, surface mounted technology), and then packaging the devices by using a plastic package material 15;
b) performing laser cutting, by using, for example, laser, on a part that requires the chamber division, where the cutting starts from an upper surface of the plastic package material 15 to a surface of the substrate 13 of the PCB, and a cutting height is H;
c) performing spraying and filling processing on the surface of the plastic package material 15 and a cutting gap (a part that requires the chamber division) by using a conducting material 14, so as to achieve an objective of chamber division and shielding; and
d) performing insulation processing by coating an outside surface of the conducting material 14 with an insulation material 16.
The solution of the prior art requires chamber division by using laser cutting and the H required by the laser cutting is excessively high. As a result, a laser head is heavily worn out and processing costs are excessively high.